Stolen Identity
How can you live a life Without knowing who you are? The Blurb When Cinderblossom was expecting kits, she was thrown out of GaleClan. She had broken too many rules, and now it was her time to pay the price. Without an identity, she's left to raise her kits alone. When her own daughter finds the Clan that threw her out, she's forced to let her go. And that's when all the problems really started. ''Pr'ol'og''ue "You! How many laws have you violated?" Spat an angry voice. The gray she-cat cowered, her belly swollen with unborn kits. "It's not my fault!" She mewed. "I love him, and I should be free. You can't punish me for this!" A black tom raked his claws down her back. "Yes I can! You seem to forget that I am the leader! Cinderblossom, I don't know what you think, but you do not control GaleClan!" A golden tom stepped up to the black one. "Blackstar, we can't push her out. She has kits. They could be damaged by the force field." At these words, Cinderblossom paled. Blackstar shook the tom off. "She's betrayed us too much. She doesn't matter anymore. Mothflight, take her away." Cinderblossom screamed as the golden tom hauled her towards the border. "No! Not my kits! You can't do this to me!" Mothflight ignored her as he pushed her closer and closer to the forcefield. "Go." He mewed, eyes heavy. "It won't hurt you, I promise. But you won't be able to come back." Cinderblossom looked at the medicine cat, pain in her gentle blue eyes. "What will I do? I'll have no identity, nothing. How will I raise my kits?" Mothflight nuzzled the gray she-cat. "StarClan will guide you. Go, Blackstar will wonder what has happened to me." With that, he took off towards the camp. Cinderblossom sighed. "I love you." She whispered softly. Then she took a deep breath, and walked through the force field. At once everything she knew about herself began to fade away. She clung onto her name, but it flew away, and as she stepped out, everything was gone. Who am I? She thought, her eyes blurring. Where am I, what am I doing? The world rocking back and forth, she stumbled around, until crashing. What am I supposed to do? She looked down at her swollen belly. "My kits. They'll be here soon. I have to find a safe place. Then maybe I can figure out what's going on." She padded forwards, stumbling a bit. Her paws didn't want to listen to her. But eventually she found a small bramble hollow to rest in. Just in the nick of time, because just as the gray she-cat settled down, her belly started to wobble. She desperatly tried to remember what to do, but she couldn't place her paw on the information. The pain overcame her, and she collapsed, writhing in pain. She pushed, but the pain was taking her down, breath by breath. "Help me!" She screeched. "Someone help!" Her eyes blurred, and she blacked out. When she awoke, 3 young kits were lying in front of her. A strange scent was in the air, and she realized that there had been a cat helping her. Some cat had heard her cries and saved her. Thank you, whoever you are. She looked down at her 3 kits, and purred at them. Two gray she-kits, with the same swirled dapple pattern. The large tom was a soft golden, which she guessed was the father's coat. "I'll name him Lion." She mewed to herself. Then she turned to the she-kits. "The larger one will be Sage." She mewed, thinking of the plant. She looked down at the tiny she-cat. Her small body was struggling to breathe, but she kept going, and the queen purred. "I'll name her Sea." Then she shut her eyes, and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Chapter One ~Broken Stars~ "You can't catch me!" I raced after Lion, attempting to tackle him. The golden tom flipped over, and ducked behind a bush. I ran over, but fell down and landed on my back. My brother stepped out of the greenery. "You alright down there Sea?" I nodded, and rolled over. "I'll be fine. Get Sage, and we can play mossball!" Lion jumped up, and raced off the find the gray she-cat. "Sage!" Lion called out. "Let's play mossball!" The gray she-cat poked her head out and spotted her brother. She bounded out, but stopped when she spotted her mother carrying prey. "Look, Mother brought us prey!" She squealed, rushing to get a piece of the mouse. Mother purred. "Calm down, kits. You'll all get a piece." I jumped over and sniffed the air. "Is that mouse? I've never tried to before. I wonder if it tastes good..." Mother laughed. "It's a great taste. I remember when I was young I loved tasting mouse." But then Mother furrowed her brow. "I can't seem to remember where I got that from..." I only shrugged, not bothering to ask my mother what was wrong. Mother did that all the time, and I got used to it. I nibbled on my piece of the mouse, and savored the juicy taste that flowed into my mouth. “Like it?” Mother purred as she settled next to me. I nodded and dug into my piece of the mouse. In no time, I finished the mouse and I sat up, licking my lips. “I think I like mouse.” I mewed, laughing. Mother purred and stood up. “I’m going to go rest for a bit. You kits behave and don’t get into trouble!” I watched as Mother seemed to want to say something else, but then she frowned and went into the den. I stretched and turned to my brother and sister. “Shall we continue with our game of mossball?” Lion nodded eagerly. “Let’s go!” Sage leaped up too and together, we charged off to play. Lion reached to ball first, and he flung it at Sage. The bigger gray she-cat fumbled the ball, and I lunged for the mossball. My brother tried to shoulder me out of the way, but I scrambled under him, thankful for my small size. I reached the mossball first, and flung it out of the way. I chased after it, Lion hard on my tail. Lion shouldered past me and took the ball. As he tried to throw it to Sage, it slipped out of his paw and rolled down the hill. “I’ll get it!” I yowled, running off. I chased after the mossball, trying to catch the ball before it rolled too far. I reached it at last, but there was a burning sensation going through me as I reached the mossball. “Where am I?” I whimpered softly. I searched my head, trying to remember what I was doing. "Finding the mossball." I mewed aloud. I stepped back, and crashed into what looked like this air. But I couldn't get out. "Help me!" I screeched. "Help me!" No cat seemed to be around, and there was no way home. I started walking downhill, towards a sunit valley. Maybe there'll be somecat who can help me. Stumbling through the forest, I eventually landed near a babbling brook. Plants grew all around me, but there was no sign of anyone else. "Hello?" I mewed, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "Is anyone there? I need help." The plants rustled behind me, and I stopped in my tracks. A golden tom stepped out, with warm brown eyes. He looked exactly like Lion, but much larger. "Who are you?" he mewed, his eyes glinting. I gulped. "My name is Sea. And I have no idea how to get out of here." The tom paused. "Hello Sea. I'm Mothflight, the GaleClan medicine cat. Are you lost?" I nodded. "Very! I was playing mossball with Sage and Lion, and then the mossball rolled away. So I went to get it, and I stepped through some air that burned. Now I can't get back home." Mothfight paled. "Great StarClan!" He murmured. Louder, he mewed, "What about your mother? Is she alright?" "Yes, Mother is fine. She was distracted. She remembered her kithood or something." I mewed. "She actually looks just like me, but with really pretty blue eyes." Mothflight nodded. "Okay. I'm afraid you can't go home." "What?" I mewed. "Why not?" "Because," Mothflight mewed, "You stepped through our barrier. You can't go back out. I'm sorry, but you're stuck here." I gulped. "Then what am I supposed to do? Mother will worry about me." The tom stepped closer to me. "I'll help you. If you come with me, we can talk to Blackstar. He might let you join GaleClan." "Okay." I mewed softly. He purred. "You'll be safe with me. I promise, I will never let them hurt you." I purred back, and walked with him, towards Blackstar, towards GaleClan and towards my new life. Chapter Two ~Burning Stars~ I walked with Mothflight for a long time. My legs grew weary, but I forced myself to keep going. Out there was a life for me, since my old one was gone. By now I guessed that Lion and Sage had noticed I was gone, and gone back to Mother. At least, I hoped that was what happened to them. Mothflight and I stepped out of the forest, and into an open valley. "Welcome to GaleClan." mews Mothflight. "Come with me, I'll get Blackstar." I nodded, and sat down on the grass. The early morning light was warm, and the group of kits outside seemed to be having fun. The Clan smelled warm, and the scents of herbs wafted over me. I shut my eyes, and drifted through my own mind, until Mothflight's voice brought me out of my daydream. tbc~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions